Beldin Festivals
Beldin holidays include the Founding Day, Mindy's Farm, the Taking of Astrid, the Tenday of Victory, Midsummer, and Winterfest, otherwise known as the Feast of the Moon or Shar's Night. Not all of the major Fearunian holidays are celebrated in Beldin, or at least not with great pomp and circumstance, due to Beldin's semi-isolated status, and the percieved greater importance of other events. Most Beldin holidays celebrate the battles and victories of the various wars agains the Aurilites, as well as notable moments in Beldin's history. Founding Day: Founder's Day comes at the end of summer. The king generally makes a grand speach on this day, and there is a formal supper for all the nobility at the palace. The "common folk" generally throw parties. Mindy's Farm: Mindy's Farm comes at the end of Fall, and is a more quiet festival, focused more around telling stories, eating apples, and remembering how things began even as the daylight fails. Its meant to celebrate the first big victory against the Aurilites in the First Winter War, but hardly anyone remembers this. In Riverfern, it is an apple festival, in which the halfings make everything possible with apples, and the gnomes exhibit their newest apple inventions or machines shaped like apples, or smell like apples, or sing with apple inspired music. Taking of Astrid: The Taking of Astrid is celebrated in early spring, and commemorates the end of the Second Winter War, when Astrid was taken at the end of a decades long siege. It takes place during planting time, and has been overshadowed in recent years by the Tenday of Victory. It is still popular in Riverfern, however, as a day sacred to Chauntea and the day of the annual rabbit races. Tenday of Victory: The Tenday of Victory, held in late spring or early summer, is the newest of the Beldin festivals, having been introduced at the end of the Winter Wars. It commemorates the death of Auril's avatar, and the taking of Astrid yet again. The death of the avatar is reenacted every year, and the tenday is filled with feasting and games. Midsummer: Midsummer follows soon after the Tenday of Victory, and is considered sacred to most of the gods of Beldin. It is also considered a romantic time of year, but is likewise dangerous because it is infamous as the Hunt of Malar. It is during Midsummer that theatrical competitions take place in Beldin. A large feast is also a typical part of the celebrations. Winterfest: Winterfest, otherwise known as the Feast of the Moon, or Shar's Night, takes place in the midst of the Long Night. Originally, it was started in Beldin to show the folk of Beldin's resistence to Auril by enjoying themselves in the midst of her season. A few years ago, however, Shar appeared in Beldin and struck a man dead for not paying her proper respect during the feast. Ever since, it has been cautiously known as Shar's Night, and some small tolken has been given her on this feast day. Immediately after said ritual, however, bonfires are lit around the city in honor of Selune, and a great masquerade dance is held.